Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to chip-on-film (COF) packages and package modules using the same.
A chip-on-film (COF) package technique using a flexible film substrate has been developed to provide small, thin and light electronic products. According to the COF package technique, a semiconductor chip may be mounted directly on the flexible film substrate by a flip-chip bonding method and may be electrically connected to an external circuit through short lead lines. COF packages realized by this technique may be applied to portable devices (e.g., a cellular phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA)), laptop computers, and panels of display devices.